<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伪神的信徒 by Vilanco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523988">伪神的信徒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilanco/pseuds/Vilanco'>Vilanco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilanco/pseuds/Vilanco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>恶魔萨x神父云，写的第一篇sc文……也就随便看看吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伪神的信徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第五区的破教堂里有个神父，从不主动布道也不和人聊他所信奉的主，唯独那一身祭服能表明他的身份。<br/>认识他是谁的人不多，以至于流传的只有似是而非的传说，有的人说他杀戮过重，有的人说他是顶天立地的英雄。没有人知道他活了多久，漫长岁月里这张脸仿佛亘古不变，永远地停留在年轻的这一笔。<br/>神父漫长寿命的终点是杀一个人，不死不休。为达到目的，他只能无期限地等待时机，以成为对方着陆的目标，也是所谓的引路人。<br/>除了神父自己以外，大抵没人知道这身纯白的祭服也是寿衣，以便于在完成使命后更坦然地迈向死亡。<br/>无人修葺的教堂一天天破败下去，神父任由花草疯长，连接成一片青绿色的地毯，铺满阳光所能照到的角落。<br/>他以为自己快等不到了，兴许在多年以前一切就完美落幕，终不过是他心有不平。<br/>又一个静谧的夜晚，月光朝破烂的天花板洒落银辉浇在花丛中。听到教堂门口传来愈发清晰的脚步声，神父坐在长椅上闭上了眼睛。<br/>“好久不见，克劳德。”<br/>来者似乎是神父的熟人，语气中带着一丝轻浮的味道。名为克劳德的神父站起身，双眸对上这个满头银发一身黑衣的高大男人，缓缓说道：“萨菲罗斯，我以为你已经死了。”<br/>萨菲罗斯轻蔑一笑，大概是觉得对方并不坦诚：“我存在于你的记忆里，只要你忘不掉我，我也会和你一同分享永生。”说完又顿了顿，“这些你早就知道了。”<br/>过去的克劳德不明白用余生忘记一个人是有多么困难，梦魇时刻侵蚀着他的神经，令他彻底丧失睡眠，终日在浑浑噩噩的清醒中苟活。<br/>神父已经丢掉了勇者屠杀恶龙的热血与冲动，此时无比冷静地迎上那双诡谲妖艳的碧绿色蛇瞳，嘴唇翕动着说出三个字：<br/>“杀了我。”<br/>来，推倒我在心中为你筑起的英雄的丰碑，扼杀掉那个对你顶礼膜拜狂热信徒。<br/>克劳德双手提起衣摆，厚重的白袍被层层堆叠起来。先是纤细的脚踝，匀称的小腿，随后展露出白皙的大腿，衣物继续往上卷起，钢制的贞操锁泛出银光。<br/>神父身上散发出柔和的光芒，却与禁欲的冰冷相得益彰。他摆出邀请的姿势收拢裙下之臣，颇有几分以身饲魔的味道。<br/>萨菲罗斯并没有让对方等太久，他还记得当初亲手为克劳德戴上枷锁的感觉。皮质手套抚摸到平坦的小腹时，他能觉察神父的身体在微微发抖。<br/>即便他是萨菲罗斯的克星，命中的死敌，依然无法抑制直面恶魔的恐惧。<br/>“你有多久没有达到高潮了？”萨菲罗斯解开了束缚，长得有些秀气的阴茎软软地躺在他的掌心。克劳德难以自控地将头埋在对方胸前，他觉得脸红得发烫，呼吸变得急促，仿佛自己也成了萨菲罗斯的掌中之物。<br/>他确实很久没有释放过了，以至于误认为自己变得无欲无求，殊不知引线在这一刻重新点燃。<br/>萨菲罗斯替克劳德记着最初戴上这副刑具时的感受，身体每逢被撩拨到有反应的时候，疼痛就会强行压抑欲望发泄的冲动。乃至生理性的晨勃都被一并控制，调教成一具勃起困难的躯体。<br/>细长的手指隔着手套撸动性器的行径逼使克劳德咬紧下唇，他的额上渗出了汗，无力地等待折磨的结束。<br/>突然想起些什么，让黑色恶魔摘下了左手的手套，拇指指肚摩擦着尿道口，像揉着神父眼角的飞红。过长的包皮完全裹住了前端，这让萨菲罗斯遥想起那个未经人事的男孩，脸颊永远是红扑扑的，眼睛里总闪着崇拜的光。<br/>他还记得第一次帮克劳德撸起包皮露出暗红色前端时，对方一个劲往自己怀里缩的可爱举措。而眼下的萨菲罗斯则粗暴许多，撕裂的疼痛令克劳德失声尖叫出来，迟钝的阴茎在宽大的手掌里弹了一弹。<br/>“……停下。”克劳德觉得自己有些头重脚轻，伸手扣住萨菲罗斯的手腕，整个人几乎挂在对方身上。<br/>萨菲罗斯表情愉悦，不由分说地挣开并未施加力度的束缚，将人抱上圣台，将头埋进衣袍的下摆里。<br/>克劳德原本象征纯洁的祭服之下像变成娼妓的裙摆，隆起奇怪的形状。他的双腿无所适从地张开，摆成一个并不雅观的姿势。湿热的口腔包裹住性器，本该是种极致的享受于克劳德而言只有屈辱。<br/>硬不起来。<br/>即便他有感觉，身体开始发热，甚至后穴都泌出肠液将甬道润湿，他的下体都无法勃起。不仅仅只是包茎，克劳德更像是患了什么心因性的疾病，无法从射精中攫取快感。<br/>所以无论萨菲罗斯如何舔弄这软趴趴的物事，只会徒增克劳德的烦恼。<br/>作恶者知道这个不为人知的秘密，权当做令他的小神父声音颤抖着求饶的铺垫。铃口溢出透明的前液沾湿腿根，萨菲罗斯知道克劳德已经尽力了，除非被人操开屁股不然永远保持在能再次穿戴上贞操锁的状态。<br/>蓝绿的眼眸变得湿漉漉的，从神色中还能看出几分愠怒，但对刚从裙底里钻出来的男人而言没有丝毫的威胁。他与衣冠不整的神父平视——这样的机会并不多见，用轻松的口吻说道：“哭出来，把你自己完全交给我会更舒服，克劳德。”<br/>“然后？”克劳德吞咽了一口唾沫，“能够击溃黑暗的英雄原来只是个一体同源的性爱娃娃，定期泄欲顺带安抚一下就能长期放置不管对吗？”<br/>萨菲罗斯听后也不恼怒：“失去记忆的人偶有了想法就是件麻烦的事，你真的是这样看待自己的吗？”<br/>他的手指抚过对方的脸颊，揉了揉小巧的耳垂，随后顺着下颌线一路移动，撩拨并不明显的喉结一直到衣领处。<br/>衣服的剪裁简单，脱去也不麻烦，甚至说得上容易。克劳德对献身一事并不陌生，尽管他被萨菲罗斯埋汰为人偶，而他本身也不愿意作为一场神秘交易的对象，但宿命已经将整盘棋推向死局。<br/>萨菲罗斯对亲吻并无感觉，只因这样能有效安抚克劳德，让这只陷入焦躁的陆行鸟卸下防备，那唇舌纠缠就是有意义的。克劳德的嘴唇很红，萨菲罗斯不介意让它更红一些，便吮得唇齿之间发出啧啧的水声。<br/>克劳德紧绷的脊背渐渐缓和，双臂勾着萨菲罗斯的脖子拉近两人的距离。浑身赤裸的他被高大的男人完全包裹住，圆润的屁股被托在手上，笔直的腿自然垂着。<br/>无论被侵入多少次，萨菲罗斯的阴茎贴到克劳德的会阴时，一种诡异的感觉就会从尾椎一路向上蔓延。而克劳德一定会作出无力的挣扎，萨菲罗斯也像是从来不会腻味。<br/>恶魔将神父托得更高一些，以便于用手指操弄狭小的肉穴时能用舌头玩弄胸前的乳粒。克劳的乳晕小而浅，像是奶油蛋糕上用作点缀的草莓，散发着诱人的甜香。<br/>克劳德的手指缠上银发，这是他性爱时的一点小癖好，像是对长发的一种独特眷念。萨菲罗斯的舔咬让他眯起眼睛，呼吸变得粗重起来，洁白的脖颈变成粉色。<br/>凭萨菲罗斯的力量将一个成年男子抱在怀里肏干并不是困难的事，粗大的阴茎在臀缝蹭动了几下后便捅进了后穴里。克劳德咬紧了后槽牙，脖子后仰以让在眼眶转悠的眼泪忍回去，原本被情欲勾得泛红的美丽脸蛋一时变得煞白。<br/>龟头才顶入穴口，缓缓进入的过程像要捋平甬道的每一寸褶皱，撑得克劳德连喉咙都觉得像被捣弄了一般。缺氧感令他晕乎乎地弓起背向萨菲罗斯索吻，而对方并不排斥他的主动，咬住了红肿的嘴唇。<br/>性器被完全容纳之时，克劳德已经满脸泪痕，抽抽搭搭地用手指绞着萨菲罗斯的头发，像小兽一样蜷缩在对方的怀里呜咽。挨操带来撕裂般的疼痛让他颤抖，兴许和始作俑者打一架更使他轻松。<br/>萨菲罗斯的双手色情地揉捏着臀肉，在白嫩的屁股上留下红色的指痕。他深谙将克劳德肏得失神的路数，不紧不慢地抽动阴茎朝深处碾去。<br/>唯独前列腺的刺激才能勃起的克劳德感觉到自己的下体顶着萨菲罗斯的小腹，一种难以言喻的满足感让他忘却了先前的难堪，终于沉沦在情欲之中。<br/>这副身体太久没有经历性事，以至于在萨菲罗斯操得屁股溅上透明的液体，把地板都打湿之时，克劳德已经哭着射精，两次。<br/>他射精极为漫长，小口一波一波地吐出白浊的稠液，沾满自己的小腹。<br/>萨菲罗斯换了个姿势，让被快感冲击得有些失神的克劳德四肢着地地趴在花丛间，撅着屁股把红肿的穴口袒露出来。<br/>野兽般交媾的姿势有助于萨菲罗斯插得更深，一次次撞向前列腺逼使甬道变得更为湿热和柔软。他像一个富有耐心的猎人，一点一点地引诱着猎物走去圈套。<br/>他把胸膛贴紧克劳德光洁的脊背，咬住纤弱的脖子，双手扣着腰部狠狠地贯穿这副身体，把精液完全灌入后穴中去。<br/>克劳德终于睡了一觉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>